


Petit lapin de neige

by Voracity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Isolation, M/M, Sadness, Slow Romance, Snow, Tsundere England (Hetalia)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Parfois, Jack cessait toute action et fixait le vide. Les yeux pensifs et dans le vague, il ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Les flocons volent autour de lui en un ballet féerique alors que ses orteils frottent dans la fine couche de poudreuse.Son bâton est abandonné dans un coin, oublié à cet instant.Et lui, il se souvenait.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/ Jack Frost (Rose of the Guardians), France/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Petit lapin de neige

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Hello !**
> 
> **Enfin, j'ai enfin réussi à mettre le point final à ce texte ! Le premier mot a été écrit en 2014 et le dernier, il y a quelques jours (le 18), soit... six ans plus tard, tout à fait xD Et c'est pour ça que je tiens à remercier Raziel qui a eu la lourde tâche de relire avant vous afin de vérifier la cohérence à cause de ça, justement :)**
> 
> **Deuxième anecdote, un mois plus tard, jour pour jour, j'ai écrit "Deux mèches couleur de neige" (mêmes univers).**
> 
> **Troisième anecdote, cet OS aurait dû être bien plus court et ne pas dépasser la grotte xD**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **\- L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à DreamWorks.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Lachlan : Écosse / Rhian : Pays de Galle / Iverna : Irlande**

Parfois, Jack cessait toute action et fixait le vide. Les yeux pensifs et dans le vague, il ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Les flocons volent autour de lui en un ballet féerique alors que ses orteils frottent dans la fine couche de poudreuse.

Son bâton est abandonné dans un coin, oublié à cet instant.

Et lui, il se souvenait.

* * *

Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années soupirait.

Il neigeait d'une manière tellement violente qu'il avait dû se réfugier dans une caverne proche, allumer un maigre feu qu'il ne pouvait entretenir qu'à l'aide du lichen qui tapissait les parois suintantes, et de sa magie ?

Le représentant de l'Angleterre grommelait. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, la tempête imminente l'empêchant de se concentrer assez pour effectuer autre chose qu'un sort mineur, ou tout simplement pour reprendre la route.

Son roi n'allait pas aimer son retard, mais il n'avait guère envie de mourir aujourd'hui. Surtout d'hypothermie. C'était long, très douloureux et on avait le temps de se sentir mourir avant que ça n'arrive.

Bref, il n'était pas très enthousiaste avec tout ce qui lui tombait sur le coin du nez, et ce n'était pas pour aller mieux, bien au contraire.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ça vire à la tempête, maintenant ! Je vais en avoir pour des jours !

Il continuait de maudire les éléments, jetant des morceaux de mousse dans les flammes de son feu minable. En tant que tel, ce n'était pas sa chaleur qui allait le sauver ! Et sa lueur l'éclairait à peine…

Il allait vraiment mourir d'hypothermie…

\- Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?

La nation glapit et sursauta.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Désolé d'avoir investit votre grotte mais le temps dehors m'y a forcé !

\- Tu regardes dans la mauvaise direction, je suis de l'autre côté.

En son for intérieur, Jack jubilait. Il pouvait l'entendre ? Pour de vrai ? Il pouvait sans doute le voir, alors ! D'ailleurs, le regard vert se fixa sur lui. Oh…

\- Tu peux me voir ?

À ces mots, Arthur se rembrunit.

\- Ah. Tu es un esprit, alors.

\- C'est quoi cette tête ? Releva Jack avec un pincement au cœur.

La nation soupira en haussant les épaules.

\- Rien, c'est juste que si tu avais été de chair et de sang, j'aurais pu espérer que tu possèdes des provisions ou, au moins, profiter de chaleur humaine.

Il retourna à son feu, maugréant sur son sort. Il n'avait que ça à faire, de toute façon ! Ça et claquer des dents en maugréant sur son sort injuste.

De son côté, Jack le fixait, assis par terre, sa crosse à la main. Il remuait les orteils en direction du feu. Besoin de chaleur ou tic ?

\- Combien de temps va durer cette satanée tempête ? Grommela Arthur.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- T'es un esprit, non ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas forcément le titulaire de cet élément.

La nation dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre vertement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Tant pis pour la qualité, de la compagnie était de la compagnie. C'était toujours mieux que de parler aux rochers et de finir fou.

Bien qu'une certaine grenouille prétendrait le contraire, qu'il était déjà fou. Et ce depuis longtemps.

Repenser à lui le fit criser et Jack l'observa s'agiter et marmonner en tout sens, comme possédé. Il put même renouveler son répertoire de jurons.

\- Tu t'agites trop, finit-il par déclarer. Tu vas éteindre le feu.

Cette remarque eut au moins le mérite de le calmer -à défaut de l'apaiser- et il tenta de raviver le foyer avec les moyens du bord, bien malingre évidemment.

Jack continuait de le regarder faire, semblant s'en amuser. C'est tellement rare de pouvoir interagir avec quelqu'un d'autre que des esprits… Quoique, même avec eux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conversation.

\- Et cette tempête qui n'en finit pas…

Il gloussa, paraissant content de la situation.

Évidemment, plus longtemps la météo sera-t-elle menaçante, plus longtemps pourra-t-il profiter de cette nouvelle connaissance ! Et, comme de toute façon, il était le seul habilité à apaiser toute cette folie venteuse…

\- Tu as un nom ? Demanda sa victime du moment.

Tentant de cacher son sourire enthousiaste -pas vraiment le bon moment- il se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis Jack Frost ! Claironna-t-il fièrement. Et toi ?

Il s'était attendu à pas mal d'émotion, en réponse. Mais pas à une rage enflammerait le visage entier de son interlocuteur.

\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! TU EST L'ESPRIT DU FROID MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS CALMER CETTE SATANÉE TEMPÊTE DE NEIGE ?

Sans réfléchir, Arthur lui avait sauté dessus et le rouvrit de coup, le visage rouge et la fureur déformant ses traits.

Ils roulèrent ainsi dans la grotte, échangeant des coups plus ou moins violents, écrasant le feu sans y prêter attention, jusqu'à ce que leur petit manège ne les amène jusqu'à la lisière de leur abri et que le froid de la neige ne se rappelle au blond.

Quoique son nouvel « ami » n'était guère plus chaud. Enfin, pour un esprit hivernal, pas très étonnant.

\- Pourquoi ? Cracha-t-il en reprenant sa place de tantôt.

Jack gémit tout en tâtant ses ecchymoses. Finalement, être intangible c'était pas trop mal, quand on y pense…

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Articula-t-il en se massant la mâchoire.

Sacré direct du droit.

\- Pourquoi as-tu menti en disant que tu n'étais pas en charge de cette tempête ?

\- Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais un esprit que j'étais forcément en charge de la neige.

\- Mais il n'empêche que c'est le cas et que tu as l'air de t'en battre que je puisse succomber à tout froid !

Le regard bleu se glaça à cette accusation.

\- Je ne « m'en bats » pas, comme tu le dis. Ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions premières. Voilà tout. Et il se trouve aussi que la neige que je fais tomber ne provient pas forcément de mon envie. Je reçois parfois des ordres.

Ils se défièrent du regard encore quelques minutes avant d'être interrompus par l'apparition d'un lapin vert avec des ailes.

\- Flying Mint Bunny ! s'exclama la nation. Te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu donc passé ?

L'attrapant, il cajola l'esprit, lui parlant avec tendresse, comme il le faisait toujours.

Cette nouvelle facette de son « nouvel ami » étonna Jack. C'était amusant de voir à quel point il avait vu un nombre impressionnant de ses humeurs. Était-ce seulement humain de passer aussi facilement et aussi vite d'un sentiment à un autre !

Pensif, Jack ne faisait plus vraiment attention où ses yeux portaient. Alors il eut la surprise de découvrir cet humain avec les joues rouges et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est adorable._

Cette pensée le surprit et le secoua au plus profond de son être.

Adorable ? Avec des sourcils pareils ? Tss, foutaises ! Intéressant, par contre, oui.

C'est tellement amusant d'observer les humains dans leur environnement…

Restant silencieux, il se contenta de regarder cet humain interagir avec son lapin vert et ailé, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Ça l'était sans doute dans son petit monde à lui, après tout.

Un gloussement le sortit de ses réflexions et, une fois de plus, il fut surpris par l'expression qu'arborait monsieur sourcils. Sa bestiole se frottait contre son visage, les yeux fermés, et le contact devait être agréable, vu lesdits gloussements qu'il laissait échapper.

\- Tu chatouilles, Flying Mint Bunny ! Arrête, rouspéta-t-il faussement.

Mais le lapin semblai bien le connaître et continua de fourrer son nez près de son oreille, le chatouillant de ses longues moustaches avec attention.

\- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Râla Jack.

Le gamin ouvrit à peine un œil pour le scruter et le referma aussi sec, ne se concentrant que sur son animal.

Donc oui, il l'ignorait complètement. Le sale petit…

Le feu s'éteignit finalement, alors que la respiration de l'humain se fit plus apaisée. Il avait dû s'endormir malgré la situation actuelle. Il était vraiment fou, avec un froid pareil, il n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux.

Maudissant sa comparaison, Jack gela l'entrée, ne laissant qu'une petite ouverture pour l'échange d'air. Le vent froid cessa d'attaquer l'adolescent qui se détendit un peu mais ne lâcha pas son lapin bizarre.

En soupirant, Jack s'installa un peu mieux, il ne pouvait pas quitter la grotte avant son réveil, au moins.

* * *

Jack se réveilla, surpris. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis si longtemps… Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il y réussisse maintenant ?

En scrutant la grotte, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et que son mur de glace avait été brisé. Ces deux constatations eurent le mérite de le secouer alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, serrant sa crosse entre ses mains.

Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée, ne laissant qu'un vent fort et beaucoup de neige. Et une grosse tranchée qui filait plein sud et de travers.

Au moins, suivre la trace de ce petit blond sera assez simple à faire…

S'envolant, Jack suivit le chemin sans effort et retrouva vite le blond grognon qui luttait à chaque pas, insultant la météo à tout va.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent, tu sais !

Un regard blasé lui fut envoyé mais il s'en moquait, tournant autour de lui et lui envoyant des moqueries au visage.

\- Et en fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Tu ne le sauras pas.

Et il reprit son avancée, concentré sur ses pieds.

Heureusement pour lui, le vent avait grondé pendant quelques heures seulement, ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre la route tôt, même si neige le freinait énormément. Mais toujours que cet esprit agaçant.

Il lui faisait penser à son voisin Outre-Manche, cherchant toujours une occasion pour se moquer, de lui ou des autres.

\- Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ? Attaqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à faire, tu sais. Et pour une humain me voit, je ne vais pas le lâcher de sitôt !

\- J'ignore sûrement ma chance, grommela-t-il.

\- Absolument.

Il n'avait pas raté l'ironie dégoulinante de sa victime, il avait juste décidé d'y passer outre.

Il s'était trouvé un petit jouet !

\- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ton nom ?

\- Dégage.

C'est donc dans une délicieuse bonne humeur qu'ils avancèrent, l'un luttant contre les éléments et l'autre s'en amusant. Un tableau très agréable pour le premier témoin venu. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres et que la températures ne prêtait pas à rire.

* * *

Arthur subit la présence bruyante de l'esprit pendant les jours qui suivirent, élimant ses nerfs avec une efficacité quasiment chirurgicale. À croire que c'était son rôle.

Oui, voilà, il devait être l'esprit de l'irritation. Un genre de moustique des marais particulièrement virulent qui ressuscitait à chaque fois qu'on l'écrasait.

Sale bête.

Mais le pire était évidemment sa mauvaise foi Kirkland.

Parce qu'Arthur savait, au fond de lui, que la solitude était moins pesante, que le temps passait plus vite et que les nuits étaient presque plus agréables avec ses jacassements qu'avec le bruit du vent. Flying Mint Bunny, hélas, ne comptait pas vraiment malgré son évidente affection pour le sorcier.

Le silence avait toujours été là, compagne indétrônable de trop nombreuses décennies. Un poids dont ses épaules s'étaient habituées, à force.

Fermer les yeux quelques instants alors que Jack racontait ce qu'il pensait de la neige était plus rassurant que guetter le moindre son pouvait signifier une attaque animale ou humaine.

Malgré lui, il tendait parfois l'oreille, captant quelques phrases sans y prêter réellement attention.

Il ne participait jamais à la conversation, le laissant s'enfermer dans son monologue, limitant ses efforts à la marche.

Parfois, Arthur se surprenait à sourire des propos tenus par Jack. Il se morigénait aussitôt et effaçait ce rictus, reprenant son habituel flegme.

Le trajet touchait à sa conclusion et ils croisaient de plus en plus d'humains, faisant se renfrogner l'esprit.

La fin du voyage signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer.

Lui, de nouveau ignoré et oublié de tous, reprenant sa vie de solitude.

Et l'humain…

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi, réalisa-t-il.

\- En effet, admit-il.

Jack se tut, l'invitant implicitement à poursuivre, à se livrer.

Mais rien. À la place, il continua de fouiller dans sa sacoche en grommelant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de toi ? Soupira-t-il.

Sans doute pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre fortuite, Arthur eut à faire au visage triste de son compagnon de route.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir, répliqua-t-il.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge à ses yeux. Tout le monde savait qui il était au point qu'il ne s'était plus présenté depuis des années. Des décennies ?

Peu importe.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- C'est la mienne.

Il extirpa de ses affaires une vieille pipe éraflée qu'il s'empressa de bourrer de tabac puis d'allumer.

C'était sa dernière ration mais il était bientôt rentré. On pouvait apercevoir la pointe effilée d'un clocher en plissant les yeux.

Dieu était partout, après tout.

La route qu'ils leur restaient était dégagée et plate. Et, pourtant, elle paraissait plus longue que tout ce qu'ils avaient parcouru.

Ridicule.

* * *

\- Tu habites vraiment ici ?

Abasourdi, Jack faisait le tour de la demeure en volant, recevant parfois quelques réactions des bêtes.

\- T'es quoi, en fait ? Prince ?

\- Une sorte de, marmonna-t-il en évitant son regard.

Il toqua à la porte et patienta.

\- Pourquoi tu frappes ? Je croyais que c'était chez toi…

\- Mesures de précaution.

Le battant s'écarta sur une femme solidement battit et à l'expression aussi aimable que celle de la gargouille sur le toit.

\- Et merde, tu m'as fait perdre mon pari, cracha-t-elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos sans plus s'occuper de lui.

\- ARTY EST RENTRÉ ! Brailla-t-elle.

Celui-ci entra en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Fais comme chez toi, soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis un esprit, je ne peux plus interagir avec rien de matériel, lui rappela Jack.

\- Tu n'es pas dans n'importe quelle maison, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Mais, trop tard, habitué à leur passer à travers, Jack Frost s'assomma presque contre la lourde porte en chêne.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, s'amusa le blond.

* * *

Le séjour fut… expérimental.

Jack redécouvrit ce qu'était la vie d'humain aux côtés de la fratrie Kirkland qui le traitait comme un simple mortel.

Il vivait de nouvelles expériences ou redécouvrait des choses oubliées depuis longtemps avec un enthousiasme de petit garçon.

Bien sûr, il était toujours mort et certains besoins humains n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mais pouvoir à nouveau ressentir la chaleur d'un feu ou juste tenir une pomme dans ses mains le comblait de joie.

Et c'était sans même parler des longues conversations qu'il pouvait tenir avec les aînés d'Arthur -oui, il avait fini par apprendre son nom- ce qui le faisait s'extasier.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, ici ! Parler avec d'autres créatures surnaturelles, fouiller la demeure du grenier à la cave, apprendre de nouveaux sorts…

Iverna, celle qui leur avait ouvert la porte, lui avait même proposé de lui apprendre à lire !

Durant un des rares moments d'accalmie, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas revu son compagnon de route depuis leur arrivée. Il décida alors d'aller le taquiner, ses ronchonnements lui manquant.

Mais il eut beau demander à ses frères et sa sœur, aucun ne savait où il se trouvait. À croire qu'il avait quitté la demeure juste après y être rentré !

* * *

Au prix d'efforts jugés inutiles par les autres Kirkland qui l'invitait à les rejoindre pour poursuivre d'autres découvertes, il finit par le débusquer, tel un lapin effrayé.

\- T'étais là ! S'exclama l'esprit.

Volant toujours, il lui tourna autour, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait et pu faire depuis leur arrivée, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Retrouver la sensation d'être vivant après tout ce temps à errer, invisible et intangible… C'était trop grisant pour ne pas le partager !

Lorsqu'il se tut afin de reprendre son souffle, il se rendit compte qu'Arthur ne lui prêtait qu'une attention limitée. Voire aucune.

\- Tu m'as écouté ?

Mais seul le silence résonna.

Ce n'était pas surprenant de la part de son ancien compagnon de route, bien sûr, mais ça n'en restait pas moins désagréable.

\- Hey Arthur ? Tu boudes ?

Il tira sur sa capuche, découvrant son visage, lui offrant un sourire radieux, encore joyeux malgré l'absence de réponse de tantôt. Mais il se refroidit aussitôt.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ?

Jack avait remis pied au sol et reculé, choqué.

Les traits de son ami n'avaient pas tant changé que ça si on oubliait l'énorme coquard qui entourait l'un de ses yeux.

\- Aucune importance.

Il lui récupéra la coiffe des mains, cachant sa figure dans son ombre, tentant de couper court à l'interrogatoire qui se profilait.

Jack s'assit à côté de lui, secoué.

Ils étaient toujours sur les terres de la fratrie. Il n'y avait que des êtres surnaturels vivant en harmonie pacifique, les serviteurs dans le secret et les Kirkland. Les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait pu se faire cogner étaient minces… Et le nombre de coupables plus encore.

\- Tu t'es pris une porte ? Proposa l'esprit.

Il avait déjà vu une personne distraite y parvenir. Il en avait ri à en perdre le souffle, le laissant pantelant.

Mais Arthur resta muet, concentré sur les lignes de son livre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, côte à côte, calme.

Si au prime abord, Jack pouvait paraître bavard, il était sujet à la morosité, en général. Il n'y avait que la nouveauté qui lui activait la langue.

\- Je me suis disputé avec mon frère, finit par déclarer son voisin.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tous.

Aucun n'avait changé de position, mais Arthur ne lisait plus et Jack ne faisait plus attention au décor.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Fierté, j'imagine. Ils ont dû mal à supporter d'être sous les ordres de leur petit frère honni, ricana le blond.

Son voisin ne dit rien, surpris. C'était un côté de ses hôtes qu'il ignorait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais jamais avec nous ?

\- Entre autre. J'avais aussi des affaires à traiter.

Il soupira longuement mais aucun ne bougea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Quand je t'ai trouvé.

\- Des traités à faire signer à des commerçants ambulants, surveiller les côtés, discuter avec les villageois et la milice… Les raisons ne manquent pas.

\- Tu es un seigneur ? L'autre jour tu m'avais dit que tu étais une espèce de prince…

Mais il n'obtint aucun retour. Quand il se tourna sur la gauche, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul.

Quand était-il parti ? Il était là, il y avait deux secondes à peine !

S'envolant à nouveau, Jack dut se résoudre à reprendre ses recherches.

Il allait bien finir par le coincer !

* * *

Il ne le reprit pas avant de nombreux jours durant lesquels il tourna pratiquement en rond, repoussant les appels de la fratrie qui lui proposaient encore des activités inédites mais, aussi doux soient les chants de sirènes, il voulait retrouver Arthur.

Mine de rien, il s'était attaché à cette tête de mule à la coiffure improbable !

Si ses frères et sœurs l'avaient accueilli très naturellement, il restait celui qui l'avait mené ici. Bon légèrement contraint et forcé, certes, mais c'était un détail, ça…

Ils avaient un lien.

Jack avait tenté d'en toucher deux mots avec l'homme de la lune, mais une fois de plus celui-ci resta muet.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était le seul à qui il ne s'adressait jamais, dans le monde des esprits et des gardiens.

Il en avait parlé, une fois, à Arthur, pendant leur trajet. Celui-ci avait eu l'air de comprendre de quoi il parlait avant que son visage ne se ferme et que ses traits se figent.

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et qu'il ne change.

Un lien se tissait entre eux deux, Jack en avait clairement conscience, lui, mais quel intérêt lorsqu'on était le seul à l'être sur les deux concernés ?

Alors, il lui courait après, encore et encore, infatigable.

Il avait redécouvert le plaisir de dormir, le luxe de la literie en plumes d'oie, mais il préférait largement repousser la sensation factice de sommeil afin de mettre à profit ces heures de la nuit pour débusquer cet être fuyant.

Le terrain n'était quand même pas si grand…

* * *

Arthur observa l'esprit le chercher, un rien de moquerie dans le coin relevé de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas très chrétien de rire de la déconfiture des autres, mais comme il n'avait épousé cette religion que depuis peu…

Dieu le pardonne.

Bien protégé dans une serre hermétique, il prenait soin de ces plants de rosiers qui avait quelque peu soufferts entre les mains désintéressées de son frère Gallois, contrairement à ceux magiques.

Main verte sélective.

Les sorts de protection lui promettaient une relative discrétion et un confort agréable, lui permettant ainsi de passer des heures dans cet air saturé par l'odeur de terre et autres engrais naturels.

Ce n'était pas très répandu comme façon de faire, à leur époque, mais son amour pour les roses et l'abolition progressive de la sorcellerie les avait poussé à trouver une solution provisoire.

Et c'était celle-là qui lui fournissait momentanément un refuge afin d'échapper aux questions intrusives et dérangeantes de cette espèce de feu follet aux cheveux blancs.

Soupirant, Arthur caressa la feuille jaunie devant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas éternellement l'éviter et rester la tête dans le sable, il le savait, mais le déni était une force chez eux. Un réflexe pour chaque nouvelle situation. Et quoi de plus agréable que sa zone de confort, face à une intrusion de cette force ?

Il ne quitterait son refuge qu'une fois l'esprit au clair, il était parfaitement inutile de s'embourber dans quoique ce soit avec des nœuds au cerveau.

Fort de sa résolution, il gratta une tâche de terre de sa main.

* * *

Se moquer d'Arthur était pratiquement un sport pour la fratrie Kirkland, mais il n'y avait pas un grand sentiment de solidarité entre eux pour autant. Il fallait toujours marcher sur les autres pour espérer aller plus loin.

Actuellement, Iverna et Rhian partageaient un infâme pichet de bière avec fortes grimaces mais hors de question de râler à voix haute ou de s'en débarrasser, ce serait avouer une faiblesse.

Confortablement installés dans des fauteuils richement parés, ils observaient leur spectacle préféré : la course-poursuite entre leur petit frère et l'esprit aux cheveux blancs.

Ils se tournaient autour depuis, au moins, le moment où ils avaient passé la porte du manoir. Peut-être avant aussi, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour admirer le burlesque de la situation. Quel dommage, alors…

\- Combien tu paries qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à se faire face ?

\- C'est couru d'avance, je ne marche pas.

La bière remplit de nouveau les choppes pendant que, dehors, Jack Frost volait au-dessus du jardin, scannant chaque brin d'herbe à la recherche de ce satané blond.

Il allait le trouver. Il allait le trouver. Il allait le trouver…

* * *

La neige fondait, le vent faiblissait. C'est l'hiver qui repartait.

L'hiver, oui. Mais pas Jack Frost.

\- Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Râla Arthur.

\- Sois poli, crétin.

Iverna asséna un taquet à son cadet, posant la marmite sur la table, son jumeau commençant le service.

\- J'aime bien l'accueil, se moqua l'esprit.

Ils étaient tous le deux fatigués de se courir après mais la fierté de l'un et le sens du jeu de l'autre les empêchaient de mettre fin à leur partie de cache-cache.

Arthur n'était pas habitué à être recherché, à ce qu'on veuille s'adresser à lui à tout prix et, une fois passées les premières impressions, il était intérieurement charmé.

Mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

Quand à lui, Jack ne se fatiguait pas de retourner le domaine, rencontrant et découvrant mille choses merveilleuses qui l'enchantaient. Et il était suffisamment obstiné pour ne pas lâcher prise.

\- Avec l'arrivée du printemps, tu ne vas pas perdre en vigueur ? L'interrogea Lachlan, curieux.

\- Ça n'a pratiquement aucun impact sur moi et mes pouvoirs.

\- Mais tu n'es pas attendu ailleurs ?

La pointe d'espoir contenu dans la voix du plus jeune fut décelée par tous, les faisant grincer des dents. Et le tact, alors, il l'avait donné aux chiens ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Il se détourna de la conversation et entreprit d'attaquer son pain pour ne pas avoir à reprendre la parole. Il n'en avait plus vraiment envie.

Heureusement pour lui, les autres Kirkland s'en étaient rendus compte et ils embrayèrent sur leur sujet favori : taquiner Arthur.

Ça lui apprendra à blesser un esprit hivernal !

* * *

\- Francis est là ! Francis est là ! Chantonnait Rhian.

Il courait à travers le manoir, s'attardant à chaque porte pour claironner plus fort son refrain.

Les autres auraient pu lui balancer un certain nombre de malédictions variées mais le but recherché étant d'agacer Arthur… Ils prenaient leur mal en patience et renouvelaient les sorts d'insonorisations toutes les heures.

\- Qui est Francis ?

Confortablement installé sur un coin du bureau, Jack mâchonnait une pomme en compagnie d'Arthur qui fatiguait sa plume d'oie finement taillée sur des parchemins aux grains grossiers, grondant entre ses dents.

À hauteur égale, les pattes de mouche des rapports et les égosillements de son aîné lui sciaient les nerfs. L'un des deux allait finir recouvert de sang. Et comme il en avait en sainte horreur le gâchis d'encre…

\- C'est une connaissance, marmonna-t-il sans relever le nez.

La venue de l'autre grenouille lui était sortie de l'esprit mais ça n'allait rien changer à son planning.

De toute façon, le Français lâcherait vite l'affaire au bout du troisième grognements suite à ses tentatives infructueuses de politesses et se rabattra sur ses aînés qui se feront un plaisir de lui casser du sucre dans le dos, le laissant seul.

Mais cette fois, il ne le sera pas, Jack sera avec lui !

Pour conclure cette réflexion, il releva le nez pour se rendre compte que l'esprit avait disparu, pomme comprise, et qu'il l'était vraiment, seul.

À travers le couloir, il percevait les salutations et embrassades entre Francis et les autres Kirkland. Jack avait dû les rejoindre.

Une grimace enlaidissant son visage, Arthur reprit ses rapports, une forte envie de pleurer le prenant à la gorge, troublant sa respiration.

Alors, c'était comme ça ? Il n'était qu'un amusement ? L'attrait de la nouveauté surpassait tout le reste ?

L'extrémité de la plume rompit, lui éraflant la joue et tâchant le coûteux parchemin. Mais comme il était encore nu auparavant, le nettoyer ne prit qu'un claquement de doigts.

Sa concentration avait pris un coup, elle aussi, alors il ne chercha pas à retailler sa plume et fit semblant d'analyser l'anglais atroce d'un bourgmestre qui réclamait des moutons pour contrer la disette.

Mais bien sûr…

Il tendit l'oreille afin d'espionner la conversation dans le hall. Combien de temps ça allait leur prendre avant de médire sur son compte ? Parfois, il ne fallait pas attendre la première bière pour que les langues de vipère s'activent…

Mais aucun son ne parvint à lui sans doute un sort d'intimité, car ils étaient incapables de tenir leurs langues plus de deux minutes, et encore moins une réunion aussi importante, réunissant autant de langues de vipère ayant plus de sujets en commun qu'il ne le voudrait.

Le texte dans ses mains prit feu et il l'observa flamber sans bouger, attribuant la douleur de ses yeux aux cendres qui avaient dû y voler.

* * *

\- Bonjour mon lapin !

Serrant les mâchoires et les poings, Arthur s'assura de ne pas lui répondre. Il en avait pris la résolution au nouvel an dernier et comptait s'y tenir. Celui qui se ridiculiserait sera le Français, pas lui !

Il s'assit à table sans avoir décroché un mot, et commença à se servir.

C'était bien pratique d'être resté païen, on perdait moins de temps. Et vu la tête que tirait leur invité, il appréciait peu ce manquement à sa chère religion. Mais il n'était pas chez lui, ici, il devait donc se plier à leurs habitudes.

Bien sûr que c'était mesquin, mais chaque point gagné comptait !

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas ?

Ouvrant les yeux, il fit face à Jack Frost.

\- Il te parle, tu sais.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua-t-il. Alors, pourquoi devrais-je me forcer ?

\- Parce que… ce n'est pas trop poli ? Proposa l'esprit, pris de court.

Si la fratrie rousse pouvait suivre ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était pas le cas de l'ancien gallo-romain qui se trouvait à nouveau témoin d'une des crises de folie de son vieil ennemi. Peut-être était-ce d'avoir vécu seul dans la forêt ? Ou bien les trop nombreuses invasions ?

Le prenant en pitié, Francis sourit avec compassion et décida de s'adresser à plutôt à Lachlan. Après tout, ils avaient une alliance à entretenir !

* * *

Se planquant à nouveau parmi ses fleurs, Arthur prit une pause.

Lâchement, il avait fui son bureau et ses devoirs politique, Francis et sa fratrie, au profit de l'atmosphère paisible de sa roseraie. Bon, ce n'était pas le plus efficace vu l'amour de la nation outre-Manche pour ces fleurs mais au moins avait-il le temps de l'entendre et avait-il la possibilité de s'enfuir sans trop de souci, contrairement au manoir où sa fratrie pouvait ensorceler les portes et les fenêtres afin de le piéger.

Il expira profondément, glissant un peu plus contre le sol, ses mains s'enfonçant dans la terre. Et sursauta en couinant lorsque Jack apparut.

\- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Cracha-t-il.

L'air légèrement coupable, l'esprit du froid prit place à ses côtés, les épaules basses.

Depuis le début de son séjour sur les terres d'Arthur, il avait déposé sa crosse de bois dans un coin de la chambre qui lui avait été désignée le premier jour. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour créer de la neige ou du givre et il avait failli casser des vases et assommer des gens avec, ce qui l'avait rapidement convaincu de la nécessité de s'en séparer.

\- Qu'est-ce que fais là ? Grogna-t-il enfin.

\- Je préfère rester avec toi.

France ne pouvait pas le voir, ce qui freinait les conversations entre lui et les autres Kirkland.

La fratrie complète avait cessé de vouloir le convaincre de l'existence du petit peuple et de la magie, Rome et l'Église lui avaient suffisamment nettoyé le cerveau pour qu'il leur soit aveugle pour toujours. Ses régions s'en chargeront à sa place, gardiennes de ce passé. L'esprit lui sera invisible à jamais.

\- Tu t'ennuyais ?

\- Je déteste être ignoré, avoua-t-il.

\- Personne n'aime ça, crois-moi sur parole.

Se relevant, il attrapa un sécateur et entreprit le nettoyage de ses plantes, plus pour s'occuper les mains que par réelle nécessité, l'ayant déjà effectué quelques temps plus tôt.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup les fleurs, non ? Tu t'en occupes souvent…

\- C'est bien la seule activité où on me laisse tranquille. J'imagine que j'en abuse…

Il sourit à cette phrase. Chacun avait droit à son occupation durant laquelle on le laissait tranquille, en-dehors des séances de magie même si c'était plus à cause du danger pour ces derniers.

Lui, c'était le jardinage et ses roses, Rhian soignait des animaux et Lachlan gérait ceux magiques, Iverna raffolait des épreuves de force et tout ce qui permettait de repousser les limites.

\- Quand tu n'es pas dans ton bureau, tu es ici, poursuivit l'esprit. Le manoir est grand mais tu n'en profites pas…

\- Tu n'es pas chez moi. C'est un bâtiment et des terres que le roi a mis à ma disposition, jusqu'à ce que le prochain change d'avis.

\- Le nouveau souverain vient à peine de prendre la couronne, non ?

\- Ça va faire cinq ans maintenant, mais ce n'est rien dans une vie comme la nôtre.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des propos étranges dans la bouche de cette famille. Que cela signifiait-il ?

\- Une vie comme la vôtre ?

\- Non, la _nôtre_. La tienne aussi.

Un silence s'installa pendant que Jack digérait cette correction.

\- Une existence longue implique une distorsion temporelle, une difficulté à se repérer.

\- Mais tu es un humain ! Pas un esprit, comme moi, ou comme ce lapin vert qui te suit partout !

\- Si on suit les préceptes de l'Église, je suis un être venu des Enfers. Pour d'autres croyances, je suis une création ou une représentation divine. Pour d'autres encore, je suis une sort d'arbitre. Je suis là pour observer et consigner la marche du temps. Enfin, c'est ce que certains racontent.

Jack se releva rapidement et recula hors de la porté du blond, inquiet. Des paillettes bleues virevoltèrent autour de ses doigts, prêt à réagir.

Mais la nation anglaise ne réagit pas, continuation de retirer les mauvaises herbes et les fleurs fanées. Oh, bien sûr, si il décide de l'attaquer, il répliquera sans même réfléchir ! Mais il n'avait aucune raison de paraître sur ses gardes, à moins de vouloir se battre…

\- Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, je consigne surtout l'état des troupeaux de moutons, ironisa-t-il. Pour ce règne du moins, je n'ai pas grande utilité pour notre grand roi.

Il finit par ranger son équipement et faire face à Jack qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Je vois que toi non plus tu ne m'aimes pas, soupira-t-il théâtralement. Je ne vais rien te faire, rassures-toi. Mais je ne peux que te conseiller de partir maintenant. Car nous sommes tous des royaumes.

Son cœur était trop froid et enfouie trop profondément pour qu'il puisse l'entendre se fendiller. Enfin, normalement, du moins… Alors quelle était cette douleur ?

\- Tu me mets à la porte ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une invitation. Tu as l'air de te sentir menacé par ce que je suis alors que tu me connais depuis de nombreuses semaines, maintenant. Faire peur involontairement est loin d'être quelque chose qui me plaît. Si tu ne peux pas rester sous notre toit sans te sentir en danger, je ne peux que te conseiller de retourner chevaucher le vent. Je n'ai pas envie de passer les jours prochains à regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

Il relâcha ses épaules et baissa les mains, gêné.

\- Dis-moi si tu veux les saluer avant ou si tu préfères que je le fasse à ta place. Bon vent.

Malgré la protection qu'il lui prodiguait, Arthur quitta le jardin et rejoignit le salon où il se fit interpeller par son cher casse-pied qui l'asticota avec l'aide de ses aînés qui ne se firent pas prier.

Ils adoraient les activités en groupe !

* * *

Arthur ouvrit violemment les yeux, le souffle coupé et l'impression d'avoir couru des heures durant.

C'était le milieu de la nuit, il n'y avait aucune lumière, juste du silence.

Et pourtant, il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit dans son lit, fourrageant de sa main dans ses cheveux et bailla à profusion.

\- Qui est là ? Lança-t-il.

Il se rendit alors compte que sa respiration produisait de la buée à chaque expiration et de la chair de poule qui le recouvrait.

\- Jack ? C'est toi ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Je suis venu te faire mes adieux. Comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Je t'ai seulement demandé de me dire si tu voulais que je passe le mot aux autres crétins. Rien de plus.

Le sommeil reprenait légèrement ses droits sur lui alors qu'il tapait ses coussins afin de les regonfler.

\- Je vais partir, Arthur, déclara l'esprit avec douleur. Et nos chemins ne se recroiseront pas.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Si tu ne l'as pas compris, ma vie est liée à celle de mes terres. Des décennies, des siècles me sont encore ouverts. La neige tombera à nouveau, encore et encore.

\- Je dois partir, Arthur. Et je ne reviendrai pas. Tu ne me verras plus, tu n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir me voir. Je dois rétablir cette norme.

\- Est-ce une menace ?

\- Non, c'est uniquement l'ordre des choses.

Un clair de lune le balaya, le découvrant assis sur un coffre disgracieux, sa crosse au travers de ses jambes. Mais son visage restait dans la pénombre.

\- Et lutter contre cet « ordre des choses » ne te tente pas ? Tout envoyer balader ? Réécrire ta propre histoire ?

Arthur s'étira longuement et replaça son bonnet de nuit qui avait encore glissé.

\- Je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour ça. Et puis, le système en place n'est pas mauvais, tu sais. C'est juste pesant que personne ne me voit…

\- Nous, nous te verrons toujours.

\- Pas ton ami.

\- Francis n'est pas mon ami, maugréa-t-il. Il n'a plus de magie dans ses veines, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous mes semblables. Eux, ils te verront, comme moi. Ils pourront te parler. Tu pourras manger à leurs tables et te réchauffer à leurs feux. Tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie trop tôt interrompue.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, une fois après avoir quitté cet endroit. Je chevaucherai le vent du Nord et d'autres pays bénéficieront de mes bons soins. C'est un adieu, Arthur, répéta-t-il.

Sa voix se brisa et ses phalanges blanchirent autour du bois piétiné par les utilisations.

Le blond ne dit rien, gardant l'oreille attentive aux confessions de son ami. Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, déposant sa paume contre le verre grossier, du givre s'y étalant.

\- Je dois te dire adieu, répéta-t-il, les épaules basses.

\- Mais tu n'en as pas envie.

* * *

Arthur sauta hors de sa couche et marcha jusqu'à lui, faisant fi de ses pieds nus, les fourrures étalées sur le sol faisant leur office. Il posa sa main dans le dos de l'esprit, tremblant légèrement par la faute de la température.

\- Jack… regarde-moi au moins. Si tu veux que tes salutations soient sincères, plonge au moins tes yeux dans les miens. Et dis-le. Hurle-le même !

Sa voix était montée dans les volumes vers la fin, criant sa trahison. Ses doigts s'étaient crochetés à l'arrière de son pull. Pour l'arrêter ou pour le lui arracher ? Dans tous les cas, il censura rapidement son geste, bien qu'il ne la retira pas.

\- Non…

Cette fois, c'était pratiquement un chuchotement.

\- Lâche-moi Arthur. Je vais rater le bon moment pour m'envoler.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je te retenais vraiment. Tu peux te libérer quand tu veux. Tu voulais t'en aller, non ? Alors, pars. Fuis. Laisse-moi seul, comme tous les autres. Abandonne-moi dans le froid et la nuit, ça ne fait qu'illustrer ce qu'était mon passé et ce que sera mon futur.

Arthur le lâcha finalement, reculant d'un pas, son bras reposant le long de son flanc.

\- T'as raison, pars. Ne reviens jamais, je ne veux plus te voir. Ne me croise plus. Évite-moi. Et n'oublie pas que je peux te frapper… Moi, je m'en souviendrai toujours.

Il recula d'un autre pas et se détourna de lui, dans l'idée de retourner se glisser dans son lit mais une main gelée s'enroula autour de son poignet pour l'arrêter.

Aucun des deux ne releva la tête ou ne la tourna pour qu'ils se fassent face. Ils restèrent dans cette position et dans le silence, jusqu'à ce finalement Jack ne le relâche et ne disparaisse, laissant derrière lui les dessins de givre sur les carreaux.

Une fois assuré d'être seul, la jeune nation rejoignit enfin sa couche où il se roula en boule et pressa ses mains contre sa bouche, se forçant au silence.

Personne ne devait l'entendre. Personne.

* * *

Jack avait ses moments d'ombre, ses longues périodes nostalgiques silencieuses durant lesquelles il n'adressait la parole à personne et ne répondait jamais à qui que ce soit.

Puis, il reprenait son attitude habituelle et cassait les pieds de tout son entourage avec ses blagues et ses boules de neige intempestives.

Mais il n'était devenu un gardien que depuis récemment et, bien que ses collègues le connaissaient, c'était épisodique, quelques jours éparpillés dans l'année, rien de suivi. Ils en furent donc surpris mais pas inquiétés pour autant.

Ils avaient tous droit à leurs petits coups de blues après tout, même quand on était le gardien du fun !

Et puis, tant que ça n'impactait pas son rôle…

* * *

Angleterre détestait la neige. Il haïssait le froid et la morsure de l'hiver. Il était presque impossible de le faire sortir de chez lui à cette époque de l'année, qu'importe la manière utilisée.

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, et encore moins ne cherchait à le savoir. Même si la fratrie Kirkland avait l'air d'en connaître la raison, aucun membre n'ira balancer la vérité, même si ça leur permettrait d'encore plus enfoncer leur jeune frère.

Il ne dira rien, à personne, et continuera de s'enfermer dans le silence, aussi longtemps que durera son existence. Il gardera le silence. Il taira une nuit d'adieux, une prise glacée, un soupir d'envie…

Et un petit baiser volé…


End file.
